1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data security, and more specifically, relates to a system and method that detect abnormality in data access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information is becoming most valuable asset for any company in today's business world and consequently the need to protect the information is of paramount importance for every company. Before the information can be protected, the information owners need to know who are accessing and using the information and how the information is accessed. Only by knowing how the information is accessed, it is possible to detect abnormalities in a system through which the information is accessed. However, with millions of data access requests that go through the system each day, the amount of data that needs to be collected and analyzed overwhelms any system designed to track and protect the data in an information system, especially when the data collected seem unrelated to each other.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that correlate collected data and detect abnormality in data access transactions, and it is to this system the present invention is primarily directed to.